


Morning

by Archaster



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaster/pseuds/Archaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please have mercy on me this is my first time writing. it's just a simple one-shot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> please have mercy on me this is my first time writing. it's just a simple one-shot.

You opened your eyes blearily, mentally cursing the inconsiderate neighbors whose alarms have started to go off at three in the morning and continued up until now. The blaring sound of one generic phone alarm ringtone seemed to be complementing poorly with another’s Clean Bandit’s “Rather Be”. You knew that these would last well until six and a half in the morning, but nevertheless, you decided that you should wake up now, or your schedule and morning routines would suffer for it.

Everything seemed to be normal, but as you shift your weight on the bed your arm grazes on another warm body. You pause for a while and let your eyes become accustomed to the darkness. A sleeping figure with its back to you was snoring very softly, the rise and fall of its chest evident. 

It looks so peaceful and innocent, a stark contrast to the battle of morning alarm tones and your buzzing mind.

You prop your chin on your hand and look at your ‘bedmate’, your body tilting ever so slightly and gently, avoiding any sudden movement that might wake up the sleeping entity. Its seemingly soft onyx hair was splayed gracefully on the pillow both of you shared, with its head slightly drooping to the mattress. Its skin seemed so soft and the little light that streamed into the room showed how porcelain its complexion was. 

You study the figure for quite some time, trying to jog your memory who could this mystery figure be. You breathe deeply for quite some time, some of the memories from last night making its way to your brain. The house party. The dinner. The few drinks. The Monopoly game. Whispered sweet nothings and gentle touches here and there. The hand that led you to your bed. The smile that you gave as your lips met.

You glance around the foot of the bed and saw no haphazardly thrown articles of clothing, which you took as a good sign. You also check yourself under the blankets, and after seeing your Pikachu-patterned boxers, you smiled to yourself and was most definitely sure nothing happened last night. No uncomfortable muscle strain or any kind of telltale symptom you had sex with this person. 

The figure rolled on to its left side and you finally saw who it was. Asami, your best friend. This pretty girl who sometimes knows you better than you know yourself. She blew out a puff of air and stretched, her porcelain skin making a little more appearance as the shirt she wears slips a bit from her shoulder. You recognize that it’s your shirt; you remember lending it to her as she doesn’t wan’t to sleep in your bed in her workwear, and you smile quietly to yourself as the memory of last night with her insisting to change for any sleepwear because she remembered how particular you were with your bed’s cleanliness makes you adore her more. Her full lips stretch into a smile, like she was enjoying her dream. You hope that it was about the two of you.

You freeze for a bit as she comes down from her stretching and one of her arms lands on your waist, hugging you closer to her. You pray and hope to god your body doesn’t betray you anytime soon. You can even hear your heartbeat so loud in your ears. She leans into you further, and you feel her breath drawing up, gathering your scent, and your heart flies a little as she smiles into your chest. You awkwardly pat her head and have internal battles with yourself if a kiss on her head is warranted; again you don’t want to be some creeper, but you do it anyway. Her hair smells amazing, and you land a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

She opens her eyes and smiles ever so softly. You hold her closer and sleep a little more. You can recall the events maybe later in the day. The alarms still blare in the distance, but the only sounds that matter in this moment is the thump of your heart in your ears and the synchronized breathing of the two of you. You decide that nothing more matters for now but you and her.

Her hand slowly reaches for your face, and her warmth makes your heart melt. You kiss her forehead gently, and her palm, and you hold her hand in yours. She doesn’t flinch nor shy away from it. In fact, she laces her fingers in yours. She smiles and returns to her sweet sleep, softly mumbling, “Don’t leave yet. Sleep with me.”

You finally decide the morning can wait. Here is where you’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a note if you liked it or if it sucked so bad :----) i appreciate both


End file.
